Missing Memories
by Neko Ninja Hezza
Summary: Side Story to Memories. Scenes that were not showed in the original story. Hints of Yaoi. First chapter Spells.
1. Of Spells and Resurections

**Missing Memories. **

**This story is to show missing scenes from my story Memories. This chapter will be when Sora gets the spell book and the Organization comes back.**

'**Speak' Roxas' mind voice**

'_**Speak' Sora's mind voice**_

'_Speak' Xion's mind voice._

**XxX**

**Destiny Islands Sora's POV**

_Nothing changes, nothing ever will._

I sigh as I think over my conversation with Yuffie from earlier.

**XxX**

"_Sora you'll never guess what happened earlier!"_

"_What I don't get a 'hello Sora how are you? What is it Yuffie?"_

"_Cloud found this spell book and he used one of the spells to bring his friend back"_

_Wait what..?_

"_He… brought his friend back?"_

"_Yeah Cloud found this awesome spell book and one of the spells was how to bring the dead back to life. Isn't that awesome?!"_

"_Yeah Yuffie it is. Do you think you could send me that spell book?"_

"_Um I could sneak it away. Why do you want it?"_

"_I just would like to study some of the spells. And hey this is a great chance for the Great Ninja Yuffie to get some practice."_

"_You're right! I'll get it out to you as soon as possible Sky! Sayonara!"_

"_Sayonara."_

_**Flashback End**_

Now I sit here thinking over what to do while Roxas and Xion try talking me out of it.

'**Sora you can't do this do you know how dangerous this is?!**

'_Roxas is right Sora I don't think you should do it.'_

'_**I promised that I would bring you back and I'll do it no matter what.'**_

'**Sora think about yourself for once! We don't want you to get hurt!'**

'_Sora I'm not even a real Nobody there's no reason for you to do this! Nobodies aren't even supposed to exist you should just let us fade into your heart forever like Kairi did…'_

'_**So what if Kairi just let Namin**__**é fade away I saved her and I won't let that happen again!'**_

'**Fine Sora do whatever you want just… don't die…'**

I feel them go back to what they were doing before the talk.

Naminé is still a sore subject. Kairi let her just fade away when we got back to Destiny Islands.

Naminé is partly my Nobody so I was able to save her.

I didn't talk to Kairi for two weeks after that, but Naminé persuaded me to forgive her.

I don't talk to Riku or Kairi much nowadays. I've been looking through the Ansem Reports, Jiminy's Journal, and every Spell book I have to help them.

Now I might've found the answer to these problems.

Now I just need to wait…

**Radiant Garden Yuffie POV**

The Great Ninja Yuffie stalks through the street searching for the enemy.

She ducks behind a tree as a shadow crawls by.

Checking to see if the coast is clear The Great Ninja Yuffie turns the next corner…

Walking straight into someone's chest.

…Shit.

"Yuffie what are you doing?"

I look up to see Zack staring down at me.

I step back to reply "Well I was training. Every ninja needs to train."

The ex-SOLDIER raises a skeptical eyebrow at me and backs up a bit.

"Right… hey Yuffie do you know where Cloud is?"

Oh now this is interesting.

"Oh I don't know. I think he said something about having lunch with Tifa today."

I see Zack's eye twitch at this. Oh now things are getting fun.

"Uh… really? Do you know where they went?"

I raise an eyebrow at this.

"No I don't why do you want to know? Are you finally going to ask Cloud out?"

Aw now the puppy's blushing how cute.

"W-why would I ask Cloud out? I like Aerith."

"I know you used to Zack. But I know that you like Cloud now probably even before you died. Isn't that right Zack?"

He blushes even more now. I knew it.

"I think Cloud is at Ansem's study right now. I bet you could catch him before noon if you leave now."

He was gone before I finished. Silly puppy.

Now I can get to Merlin's for that spell book before anyone returns.

Perfect.

**Ten minutes later Merlin's house**

Now I'm here…

Now I just need to find that spell book…

**Another ten minutes later**

"Ugh where is that spell book!"

"Yuffie?"

Oh… shit. Again.

I turn around to see Aerith at the door smiling at me.

Well at least it's not Squall.

"Um hey Aerith how long have you been standing there?"

She just smiles and walks over to me and takes a book out of her bag. She hands the book over to me.

"Aerith wow thanks I was looking for this."

She just continues to smile at me.

"Yuffie, what do you need this book for?"

Oh no I've been caught. She has this way of making anyone confess something.

"Ok I'll tell you. I told Sora about Cloud finding this spell book and bringing a friend back. He asked me if he could borrow the book. He said something about studying the spells in it."

She nods and frowns a bit before saying,

"Yuffie just tell Sora if he uses one of the spells not to use one of the dangerous ones in the back."

"Um okay Aerith I will. Thanks again."

She walks out of the house without saying another word. What is she thinking?

Wait I think I know. The dangerous spells have a hefty price to pay.

Like the one Cloud used he had to give up a part of his heart to bring Zack back from the Lifestream.

There are other ones too. Like in a few you have to pay with your Soul.

Now I just have to send this to Sora. I should go to the World Delivery Service. Delivers anything between different worlds.

I am _so _happy that we have that.

**Destiny Islands two days later Sora POV**

I walk into my empty house and go up to my room after another long day of avoiding Riku and Kairi.

My house was empty before I even came back to the Islands. Kairi said my family went on a cruise a few months before I came back and would be gone for another few months.

I like being alone. Even though I'm never alone with Roxas, Naminé, and Xion here.

Once I enter my room the first thing I notice is a book on my bed.

I head over to it and open the front of the book.

I see a letter from Yuffie

_Sora,_

_Be careful with this book. It could cause a lot of harm. Avoid the spells in the back. They're the most dangerous. Oh and Aerith says 'hi'._

_Yuffie._

Only Yuffie could end a warning letter like that.

I open the book to the book marked page. The first thing I notice is the name of the spell

_Ut Porto the Mortuus Retro Ut Spiritus_

It's a good thing I know Latin or I wouldn't have understood any of that.

Now the items I need:

3 Twilight Crystals

1 Dark Crystal

3 Orichalum+

5 Lightning Shards.

Ok that shouldn't be hard. The only part that would be is the Orichalum+.

I think I used some of those to make my Ultima Keyblade.

I should have some left. I go over to my magically locked drawer and open it.

I pull out all the items I need and put them on my desk.

Wait this spell is meant for normal people not Nobodies.

Will this spell really work?

Well I can change the spell a bit.

I want to bring the whole Organization not just Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Namine.

I won't let Roxas know though. He also knows I want to bring Ven back. Nobody knows about Ven but Roxas.

Xion and Namine are like sisters to me but I can't tell them they worry too much.

I need to change the spell so it can work for a Nobody, and not a dead person.

Well what do I do first?

**Two weeks later**

I finally did it. I perfected the spell.

I haven't slept in weeks but it was worth it. Now I can bring them back.

This is it I can do it.

I will lose parts of my heart, but I know I won't regret it.

**One week later Destiny Islands High school Normal POV**

Kairi looks up from her locker to see Riku walk up to her. They have gotten closer since Sora started ignoring them a few months ago.

No one ever saw Sora outside of school. Their friends wondered what happened to the Sora they knew two years ago.

"Hey Riku" Kairi greets as her friend comes up to her.

"Hey Kairi, have you seen Sora? I want to talk to him."

Kairi smiles knowing that he was going to confront Sora today. She was about to tell him something she saw something behind Riku and a look of horror appeared on her face.

Riku seeing the look on the princess's face looks behind him to see Sora walking through the halls with two familiar people.

Sora looks over at Riku and Kairi, frowns and looks over to the two beside him.

The blonde boy with Sora looks at Riku smirks and walks over.

"Hello Riku nice to see you again" Roxas starts his voice calm "Surprised to see me here well you should be."

Sora looks at Roxas and calls to him "Roxas, be nice c'mon we have to get to class."

The bell rings, but before they could walk away Riku grabs Sora's arm.

"Sora what the hell are they doing here?"

Sora just smiles at him and says "Well _Riku_ I decided to bring back The Organization back, and look I have two of them with me. Too bad Xion isn't here yet."

Riku looks at the Keyblade Master shocked, "How do you know about Xion?" he shakily asks.

Namine for the first time speaks up "You should know Riku. Xion may not be a real Nobody but she still exists. When she died she went back to Sora and they talked while he was asleep. Sora knew about us all the whole time he didn't even forget Castle Oblivion. He just acted like he didn't know anything."

Kairi not knowing about Xion or Castle Oblivion asks "Who's Xion, and what's castle Oblivion?"

Riku decides to speak up "Xion is a replica of Sora. She looks like you but has black hair. And Castle Oblivion is a castle that Sora and I went to after you were sent back here. Sora was on the upper floors looking for me and Namine. His memories of you were replaced with Namine and he saved her from the Organization."

Now Sora speaks up "I had to go into a pod to regain my memories and lose the ones of Namine. I didn't and the Xion came and we talked about everything. Oh and Riku was in the underground floors fighting his darkness. He eventually met Namine and watched over me while I slept."

Kairi looked at all of them in shock.

Sora looks at both of them "If you want to know more come to the beach after school we'll meet you there."

Sora, Namine, and Roxas then leave.

Roxas looks over at his Other "You know what we're doing to them after school. Are you fine with it?"

Sora smiles sadly "I know and I won't regret it. Maybe all the drama will end now."

Namine shakes her head and giggles knowing Riku and Kairi's fate.

**XxX**

**Ok first chapter over.**

**If you haven't read Memories don't worry Kairi and Riku don't die or anything they just lose their memories.**

**The next chapter will be when Kairi regains her first memory.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Of Nobodies and Sacrifices

**Hello people here is chapter 2 of Missing Memories.**

**This chapter is when Kairi regains her first Memory, takes place at the same time as Riku regaining it in chapter 1 of Memories.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh do I have too? –Groans- Fine! After extensive research I have found no proof saying that I own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.**

**XxX**

Kairi sighed as she looked out the window next to her seat. Everybody in school used to know Kairi as the girl who follows Sora and Riku.

After they ran away (that's what Namine and Sora had everyone think) Kairi became the smartest girl in school and even student council president.

Even though her friends came back she still kept up the image she made in their three year absence.

What bothered Kairi the most was the Sora was hanging out with this group of- she wasn't sure what to call them!

They call themselves Organization XIII even though there were only eleven that actually go to this school.

They were: Sora, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Luxord, Xigbar, Larxene, and Xaldin.

There are rumors saying that there are at least five more that don't go to school here. It is also said that they all live in some strange mansion close to where she lives.

She finds the Organization strange, to say the least.

People say that Roxas is Sora's long lost twin and they are practically joined at the hip (True).

People also say that Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin sneak alcohol into school and have seen them drinking it behind the school with the other members not doing anything about it.

Some people say that they saw Demyx lift water into the air and splash the other members with it without using his hands.

People also say that they have seen Axel light things on fire without a lighter or anything close to that.

Kairi and everybody in their lunch noticed one day when someone got Sora and Roxas angry all the lights in the school go out.

Marluxia they say made flowers appear out of nowhere one day during science class. Kairi wouldn't know if this is true since she's a sophomore and Marluxia is a senior.

Larxene well everybody figured out she was a bitch within the first five minutes of her stepping into the building.

And Namine… just thinking that name made Kairi angry. She knows when people say that Namine is Sora's best girl friend that it's true.

She's also angry because like everybody believed she has a crush on Sora, and people say that Namine has a crush on him too.

Kairi doesn't know what to do anymore.

Kairi is about to raise her hand when she felt a sudden jolt go through her body.

**XxX**

_Memory_

_Sora points his Keyblade at the keyhole, but nothing happens._

_Goofy says "It won't work! The Keyholes not finished yet!"_

_Sora discards his Keyblade and says "What can we do?"_

_Goofy looks behind them while saying "Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up."_

_Sora turns around and says with his hand where his heart is "I think you're right."_

_He continues while looking at the sleeping Kairi on the floor away from them "If we can free her heart… But… But how?" he ends looking up._

_Sora looks down at the Keyblade away from them and says "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts… I wonder."_

_He closes his eyes and opens them determined. "Sora…?" Goofy asks confused as Sora walks down and picks up the Keyblade._

_As Sora picks up the Keyblade Goofy calls out "Sora, hold on!"_

_Donald calls out "No wait!" right after Goofy._

_Sora turns around to face his friends and smiles before he turns the Keyblade around and plunges it into his chest._

_Sora looks down at the bright light that is where his heart is._

_The Keyblade comes out of him and he spreads is arms out while the Keyblade turned into six hearts and went to their owners._

_While one heart comes out of Sora and goes to Kairi. As the heart enters her body she opens her eyes as the keyhole opens and Sora smiles while light surrounds him._

_Donald runs over to the falling Sora shouting "Sora… Sora!"_

_Kairi gets up and notices the falling Sora cries out "Sora!" and she runs to him._

_When she gets there its too late Sora turns into light and as it goes up Donald screams "Sora!"_

_He jumps up and screams again "Come back, Sora!" They all look up at where the remnants of Sora went off to when Kairi says "Sora, are you really—"_

_She then says "No. He can't be! I won't let him go!" She finishes determined her hand fisted where her heart is._

_Memory End_

**XxX**

Kairi blinks and looks around her seeing she spaced out for about ten minutes.

She looks over at her best girl friend Selphie and she seems to not have noticed the red head space out.

Kairi stares blankly at her hands thinking one thing.

'_What the hell was that!?'_

**XxX**

**Ok chapter done.**

**If you are wondering if Kairi will always have a crush on Sora then no.**

**The Kairi that has her Memories doesn't have a crush on him anymore even though she did in KH2.**

**Namine also doesn't have a crush on Sora it's just a rumor. Even though the rest of the rumors are true.**

**If you are also wondering why this chapter is named 'Of Nobodies and Sacrifices' it is because Kairi think about the Organization even though she doesn't remember them.**

**And you all know that the Memory is known as 'Sora's Sacrifice' so I don't think it's that hard to figure out.**

**Please R&R.**

**Sincerely,**

**Neko Ninja Hezza**


End file.
